His Queen
by NoDoubtFan
Summary: “I thought that it really shows what you are to me, and how I feel about you. To me you are a queen, and I love you.” D/V


**Ok, so I wrote this little one-shot forever ago, and I've waited to post it until today because today not only celebrates the release of Stargate: Continuum, but also my three year anniversary with fanfiction. I really liked how this sotyr came out, and I thought that it would be appropriate to share it with you guys today! So please enjoy this little fic, and as always _review!!_ This takes place after the events of "Ark of Truth," and D/V have an established relationship. There are no Continuum spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1**

**His Queen**

While Vala was sitting on her bed waiting for Daniel to come to her room and whisk her off of the base to his apartment, she heard a knock on the door to her quarters. SG-1 was given some time off after the events of 'saving the galaxy.' Daniel had decided to celebrate by taking Vala over to his apartment and spend some much needed time together. Vala hopped off of the foot of her bed excitedly, and ran over to the door. When she saw Daniel standing there waiting for her, she jumped into his arms; giving him a huge hug.

"Hey." Vala whispered into his ear.

"Hey to you too. Ready to go?" Daniel whispered back to her.

"Of course." Vala answered. She jumped out of his arms, gave him a peck on the lips, and went to go and get her duffel bag that she had packed just for the weekend.

"Ready." Vala declared as she walked towards Daniel. She placed her hand in his, and they both walked out of her room, and towards the Ground Floor of the base.

Daniel signed them both out, and they headed towards the exit. It was almost 6:30 at night, but there was still a bit of sunlight hanging around. The sky was a mix of blues, purples and pinks.

"Does the sky always look like this here on Earth at night?" Vala asked. She hadn't really been off of the base much, and it was her first time seeing dusk on Earth.

"Usually." Daniel answered as he put his key into the ignition of the car and drove off towards his apartment.

**xDANIELxVALAx**

Daniel looked over at Vala as her breathing slowed down. She looked absolutely gorgeous just laying in his bed; her hair was astray, her eyes were closed, and there was also a slight smile on her lips.

"Daniel that was…" Vala sighed still trying to catch her breath. "…Amazing."

"I have to agree with you on that one." Daniel added.

"Perfect way to spend our first night off of the base." Vala said as she snuggled herself closer into his chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

"It really was." Daniel agreed. He leaned over to his nightstand, put on his glasses, and opened to the draw in his nightstand.

"What are you doing?" Vala asked curiously as she sat up in the bed.

Daniel scooted closer to her, and showed her a velvet blue pouch.

"Open it." Daniel urged.

Vala took the pouch into her hands, and pulled on the black drawstring that kept it closed. Inside of the pouch was a silver necklace. Vala recognized some of the symbols on it, but didn't know what they meant.

"It's a cartouche." Daniel explained seeing the puzzled look on Vala's face. "In ancient Egypt, the Pharaohs used to differentiate their names by putting them inside of an oval shape. It represents royalty, and the four symbols spell out your name."

"It's gorgeous Daniel. But why…"

"To celebrate our first time off base together." Daniel smiled.

"You've been planning this, haven't you?" Vala laughed.

"Yes, I have." Daniel laughed back at her. "Also, I love what the cartouche symbolizes as well."

Nothing could've stopped Vala from smiling at that moment. "Thank you Daniel. Thank you so much. What does it mean?"

"I thought that it really shows what you are to me, and how I feel about you. To me you are a queen, and I love you."

Daniel's last sentence made Vala's breath catch in her throat and tears to form in her eyes. "Daniel…I have been waiting a very long time to hear you say that to me, and I can't think of it being done in a more perfect way." She leaned up and kissed him full force on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck; letting the sheets fall down to her waist.

"I love you too." Vala whispered breathlessly. "Put it on me."

Vala lifted her dark brown hair above her shoulders as Daniel reached behind her neck to clasp the necklace into place.

"It looks gorgeous on you." Daniel said; almost breathless at the sight. For a couple of seconds he just stared at the necklace, hanging in-between her breasts. To him, she looked absolutely stunning.

Vala took Daniel's hand in hers and looked him in the eyes. "Thank you so much Daniel. I love you, and I definitely want to be your queen."

"Queen Vala. That sounds really nice."

"King Daniel sounds pretty good too."

**xDANIELxVALAx**

**I hope that you enjoyed! Please review!!**

**Nicole**


End file.
